


Every Kiss Begins With Kei

by thissoundedcoolerinmyhead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tsukishima can't deal with feelings, Yams calls him by his first name, idek man, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thissoundedcoolerinmyhead/pseuds/thissoundedcoolerinmyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tsukishima Kei was not the type to get crushes. He saw no point in them. Either your feelings are unrequited or the person likes you back and you date for a while before you eventually get tired of each other and break it off. For years he had avoided both of these by simply not developing feelings for anyone, boys and girls alike. And it had worked like a charm, no useless feelings to get in his way.</p><p>Yamaguchi had fucked it all up."</p><p>Tsukishima realized he likes Yamaguchi and doesn't know what to do. Yamaguchi notices and stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Kiss Begins With Kei

Tsukishima Kei was not the type to get crushes. He saw no point in them. Either your feelings are unrequited or the person likes you back and you date for a while before you eventually get tired of each other and break it off. For years he had avoided both of these by simply not developing feelings for anyone, boys and girls alike. And it had worked like a charm, no useless feelings to get in his way.

Yamaguchi had fucked it all up.

Tsukishima had never had that many friends, or any friends at all for that matter. They were another thing he found pointless. But when Yamaguchi had began to hang around him he thought it was a passing thing and the freckled boy would soon move on. Boy, was he wrong. For years now he had been facing a chorus of 'Tsukki's every day and the Yamaguchi still didn't seem to be showing any signs of giving up on their friendship anytime soon. Tsukishima didn't exactly mind, to him Yamaguchi was just another person, like an associate perhaps, he backed him up in fights and never caused much trouble for him so keeping him around wasn't a problem. Until recently that was.

When he had yelled at him, called him pathetic, and went on that whole rant Tsukishima was caught extremely off guard. Yamaguchi had always sided with him, always backed up everything he said with a nod and a comment about how great he was, but this time it was much different. And the whole time he was screaming at him all Tsukishima could think was 'Damn, when did he get this cool?' And it had left him with many unwanted thoughts.

He now saw Yamaguchi differently, he wouldn't have been able to put his finger on it if it weren't for Hinata's big mouth, and perhaps that would've been better. No, not perhaps, it definitely would've been better. Because when Hinata caught him staring at Yamaguchi and had decided to comment "Stop staring at your boyfriend and block for me." jokingly, it had left Tsukishima with more than enough to think about. And so while sitting alone in his room at night when he should've been sleeping, replaying thoughts of Yamaguchi in his head he came to the realization that he had a crush.

This hadn't gone down well.

Like almost every problem he had ever encountered, Tsukishima avoided it. He didn't think about Yamaguchi, he didn't even glance at him when they spoke. He hid from the storm, hoping that it would pass soon. Hoping that one day he wouldn't just give up and confess his feelings to Yamaguchi. Wouldn't just silence his 'Tsukki's by pressing his lips against the other boys. Wouldn't just do something as dumb as asking him to be his boyfriend. He wouldn't, he refused. This storm would pass without incident and soon he could laugh about this and not have to worry about it anymore.

But he was acting strange and Yamaguchi noticed. Instead of the occasional nod or 'Yeah.' when he talked to Tsukki he revived only silence, the taller boy wouldn't even look at him. That day walking to school as he told Tsukishima a story about accidentally setting his sleeve on fire he got absolutely no response. He was desperate for something, anything. Even a 'Shut up Yamaguchi.' would be better than this. So he decided to try something new. 

"Hey Tsukki." He said, trying to get the other boy's attention. No response, as expected. "Tsukki." He repeated, once again, nada. He took a deep breathing before saying his next words. "Hey, Kei." 

Tsukishima reared his head to give Yamaguchi a questioning look and was met with a smug face for finally attracting his attention. 

"I thought that would work." Yamaguchi said, still smiling. "You've seemed a bit out of it lately, is something wrong?"

Tsukishima scoffed. Yeah, something was wrong. What was wrong was that he had finally looked at Yamaguchi after avoiding doing it for well over a week, and now that he had all he wanted to do was kiss him and replace that dumb smug look with one of surprise. He mentally hit himself at the thought, this is why he shouldn't be looking at Yamaguchi. 

"I'm fine." He snapped, the words came out harsher than he had intended. 

Yamaguchi recoiled a bit. "Oh, okay..."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at him before looking forward again. Once left alone with his thoughts he came to the conclusion that he was the biggest asshole on the planet. He didn't deserve Yamaguchi being this nice to him, he deserved for him to yell at him again, to tell him what a horrible person he was. He had just wanted to know if he was okay and he had snapped at him. God, he was an asshole, he was the worst, he was worse than Kageyama, he- wait. Did Yamaguchi call him Kei? He replayed the past few minutes in his mind. Yes he did, he definitely remembered hearing his first name roll of off Yamaguchi's lips. And that little shit had known that would get his attention and wow, Tsukishima was actually kinda impressed. He turned towards Yamaguchi again who now looked fairly down. 

"Hey Tadashi." He said. This took Yamaguchi by surprise and he turned around. 

'Good.' Tsukishima thought to himself. 

"Why are you calling me that?" Yamaguchi asked, his voice coming out just a little shaky. 

"Well you called me Kei first so I could ask you the same thing." Tsukishima replied, shrugging. 

"I thought it would get your attention."

"Say it again." Tsukishima demanded. He wanted to hit himself again because he didn't know why he was doing this to himself or to Yamaguchi and the poor kid looked extremely confused, and, oh right, it's because he was an asshole who really really wanted to hear his first name from Yamaguchi's mouth again. 

"Kei?" Yamaguchi repeated, his tone seemed to say 'Satisfied yet?'

"Again."

"Kei...."

"Again."

"Tsukki why are you making me say your name, if you want me to call you it all you have to do is ask." Yamaguchi told him.

Tsukishima could not have that, the thought of Yamaguchi calling him by his first name was too much, just making him repeat it was like tying himself to a tree during a storm. He wasn't doing a very good job of hiding and waiting it out. 

"No, I just want to hear you say it." He replied simply. 

"I don't get it, you ignore me all week and the first thing you say to me is to repeat your name?" Yamaguchi was getting more confused by the second. 

That was the just of it so Tsukishima just replied. "Yeah." 

Yamaguchi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Can I know why?"

Tsukishima almost laughed out loud. Like he would tell him why. It wasn't like he would just get down on one knee and confess, he wasn't that type of person. But apparently he was the type to be even worse about it because he found himself involuntarily stepping towards Yamaguchi. 

"Um Tsukki?" Yamaguchi said, looking nervous but not stepping back.

"Call me Kei one more time."

"Huh?"

"Yamaguchi, just do it." Tsukishima said, his demand sounding closer to a plea. 'Just do it because if you don't I won't get up the nerve to do what I'm about to do'

"Kei." Yamaguchi said again, but this time, his words weren't met with a demand for more, instead they were met with Tsukishima's lips pressing against his. His eyes widened in shock, Tsukki was kissing him, Tsukki's lips were on his, and he was just standing there like a statue. 'Get it together Tadashi' he thought, and slowly and unsurely began to kiss him back. Their teeth knocked together and Yamaguchi knew his lips were extremely chapped from the cold, and he was absolute shit at this but he loved every second of it. He was so close to Tsukki, his Tsukki, and it just felt so nice. Tsukishima pulled away slowly and looked down at Yamaguchi trying to come up with words to say.

"Tsukki-" Yamaguchi began.

"Shut up Yamaguchi." Tsukishima replied, but his words held no malice. 

Yamaguchi laughed. "Alright, /Kei/."

Tsukishima sighed, so much for waiting out the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for getting this 1000 reads! If any of you have any suggestions of what I should write next please feel free to tell me. :D


End file.
